


Motionless Pt. 11/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Capture, Depression, F/M, Fear, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Will the team find the reader in time? What exactly does this brother want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Switching POV’s, It’s finally here guys!! Please let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated!! :) 
> 
> Next part of Help Me should be posted soon!

* * *

 

 

I kept having the same nightmare over and over again. Each ending was different, but it was always the same. Red tentacles dragged Y/N away from me, coiling themselves around her, squeezing the life out of her. Then a man would stand next to her and just smirk at me. Talking about he was going to get back at me for what I did to his brother, how he finally has his prize. I was restrained, held against the wall. No matter how much I struggled to get free, the chains only tightened their grip, cutting off any circulation. I was completely immobile against their hold. But what hurt the most, was the look Y/N gave me.

Her eyes were red and hollow. The Y/N I once knew and grew to love was long gone, the person in front of me was no longer Y/N, but something entirely different. The man beside her wasn’t speaking, but his words, his voice came out of her instead. Saying everything that was true, I just wish I didn’t believe it.

_ ‘It’s all your fault she’s gone. You never loved her. If you did, you would’ve been able to protect her, kept her safe. But no, you let her slip right through your fingers like you always do. Y/N never deserved you and never will. She deserves someone who can actually take care of her, who can protect her. How are you supposed to protect someone when all you were trained for was to kill?’ _

I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest as the red tentacles and the man dragged her away. Again. And all I could do was cry out to her. I woke up screaming Y/N’s name, Steve was holding my arms back, so I wouldn’t lash out and hurt myself more than I already did. The nightmares kept getting worse. I busted my right hand, broke a few fingers, and messed up my left arm. So Tony had to remove it and fix it. On top of that, I was still losing a good amount of sleep, but I usually just went down to work out, until I was completely exhausted or until Steve had to force me to take a break.

I had to go meet up with Helen and Banner, well under orders to, to have them see if they could come up with something to help me sleep. To help bring down my anxiety. But with the serum, it made it difficult, since it just washed it right out of my system before the pills could actually take effect. Eventually, they came up with an injection they could insert into my bloodstream that managed to last for a few hours before it wore off. It worked, I knew because I could feel it. I no longer had the motivation to go spar or even get out of bed. They warned me of the sluggish side effects, I’m just glad it only lasted a few hours. I hated feeling like this, it only made me feel worse than I actually was. However, I didn’t want to say anything because they worked so hard to make something for me.

So instead of heading to the gym, I stayed curled in bed staring at our engagement photo Nat had taken that night. Y/N looked so happy, so carefree, and alive. It’s been almost a fucking week since that message in the paper. In all honesty, I forgot how long it’s been, time no longer was an importance to me. There was no need, the only time I wanted was to spend time with Y/N, but she wasn’t here. So why bother doing anything else anymore?

* * *

 

_ Steve’s POV _

This whole situation has been killing him. It’s amazing if he ever made it out of his room at all. When he did, he kept to himself. Only speaking when spoken to or screaming out his frustrations whenever he sparred with me, which happened more regularly.

I made my way towards his room, knocking a few time before pushing the door open, expecting to find him in bed or the room empty. Except, I found him sitting on the edge of the couch, holding a frame in his hands a mug of coffee on the table in front of him. I grab some coffee for myself, before taking a seat next to him. Smiling softly at the photo, they were both smiling at each other, oblivious to the fact someone took the picture. We didn’t say anything, just sat there in still silence, finishing off our coffee.

“Come on,” I put down my mug and gripped his shoulder, “let’s go spar for a bit.”

“They’re always the same.” His voice stopped me from going anywhere, this is the first time he’s spoken willingly in the past two days. I faced him, his face contorted in emotional pain, placing down the frame carefully on the table.

“Y/N’s there, telling me I’m not good enough. How it’s my fault this happened, how I should’ve protected her. Actually done my fucking job as her fiancé, that she doesn’t deserve me. That I’m not fucking worth it. I mean, they’re not wrong in that category.” Bucky sits back into the couch, solemnly looking at the ceiling. Black rings under his eyes due from lack of sleep. Seeing him like this, was never a good sign. It usually ended up with him going back to how their relationship grew over the past few years. How he broke her heart, pushed her away, how they started over. Fell back in love, proposed to her.

“It’s like everything I touch dies, withers away. God, I almost killed Tony, you, Nat, Sam. Killed Tony’s parents, almost killed Y/N. Goodness, and almost killed myself with that stupid bike accident. And now?” He looked at me with sad eyes, glassy from unshed tears, “Now she’s gone. Again.” He looked back at the ceiling. “The universe hates me, Steve. It’s punishing me for all the wrong I’ve done the past seventy years. It’s quite funny to be honest, the Winter Soldier falling in love. Should’ve known it wasn’t a possibility.”

Not wanting to leave him alone, I switched from coffee to beers, grabbing some for the both of us and switched on the TV to watch tonight’s ball game.

* * *

 

_ Readers POV _

You woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of your head. You winced when you felt the lump, blood on your fingers when you brought your hand back. Getting up slowly, you glanced around the room. There were two lights hanging from the ceiling, an empty cot on the opposite side of the room and a door with a rectangle chicken wire window.

Feeling the dizziness dissipate, you slowly make your way to the door. Looking out the window, the only things you could see were fluorescent lights and cement walls. There wasn’t even a guard posted by your door. Deciding to give it a shot, you tried the doorknob, but of course it was locked. Didn’t hurt to try, though. The last thing you remembered was getting up for a glass of water, then the window shattering, only to be dragged out of the house screaming Bucky’s name. Eventually blacking out and now you’re here. You had no idea who took you or what they wanted, but they wouldn’t have taken you unless they had a good reason to. Hearing footsteps coming from the hallway, you stepped back from the door and sat on the bed. Toying with the ring on your left hand nervously as the steps grew closer.

The sound of keys and the bolt of a lock echoed throughout the room. The door opened and a man in tactical gear and a second man wearing a sleeker look entered the room. The second man wore a black coat that reached past his knees, a black shirt, and, well, black everything. He wore small spectacles on his nose, blond hair slicked back. His eyes met yours, a grin forming on his pale face.

“Ah, Y/N. You’re finally up, sorry for the bump. I asked them to be discreet, but alas it needed to be done. Now if you will, come with me, please. Do not bother resisting, Bane here will not hesitate to take action.” Leaving it at that, he turned and you had no choice but to follow.

Keeping to yourself, wrapping your arms around your waist trying to make yourself smaller. The hallways seemed to go on forever, the longer it took, the more nervous you became. All you wanted was Bucky to come get you out of this place. You had no idea who this man was, where you were, what they wanted, or what was even going to happen to you.

“Here we are. Bane, if you could make our guest comfortable.” Instantly, strong hands grabbed you and practically dragged you over to the back corner, chaining your wrists to the iron cuffs that hung from the ceiling. Once they were locked in place, Bane stepped off to the side as the man took a couple steps towards you.

“Y/N, my dear, we have not been properly introduced. My name is Albern Schmidt, my brother is Friedrich Schmidt, of course, I do not expect you to know that. But enough of introductions, let’s talk about you. Yes?”

You, however, froze in place. That name sounded familiar, but if only you could remember exactly where you heard it from. Your mind began to scramble, picking at the furthest corners of your brain. The name was infuriating, you knew you heard it before but you couldn’t place it.

“Y/N Y/L/N, soon to be a Mrs. Yes?” The man, Albern, pointed at your engagement ring as he walked towards you with a scissors. You nod in reply, wary eyes on the scissors. “Mrs.  _ Barnes _ perhaps?” Your eyes snapped up to meet his small beady eyes. They wrinkled as his smile grew.

“Yes, yes, I know who you are. I have been watching you for a very long time, ever since my late brother’s passing. You can thank Barnes for that.” Albern reached for your shirt, you flinched away from his touch, but Banes knife at your throat stopped you.

“Please stay still, I would hate to cause an accident I never permitted.” He cut the fabric of your shirt away, doing the same with your sweatpants as well. Leaving you in just your undergarments.

“There, now does that feel better? I will send someone in to look at the bump on your head. But in the meantime, I need to take some scans. Bane, if you would please.” Bane gripped your hips harshly and turned you around, so you were now facing the corner. Your senses were on high alert, now that you became more aware of your surroundings. Kicking your legs out, you tried to hit Bane, even Albern, not wanting them to touch you. Albern sighed behind you, he must’ve given Bane an order, because next thing you knew, he was jabbing a needle in your neck.

Soon after, you began to feel your limbs turn into jello. Sagging with your own weight, having only the metal cuffs and chains keeping you upright. Head falling forward, hair blocking your view. Leaving you with no choice but to let the four-eyed freak do whatever the hell he was planning to do. A whirring sound, followed by a low hum came from behind you. Your back tensed, feet stumbling to shift away from it.

“Oh do not worry my dear, just a simple scan, nothing to worry about. At least, not yet.”

‘ _ Not yet? What does he mean by not yet?’ _ You struggled to lift your head, glancing back at him, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Sorry, I did not hear you. I was too engrossed by this,” a cold finger slid down your spine, tracing the surgical scars at the base, “lovely little thing.” You cringed as you felt him crouch down behind you to get a better look at it. His hot breath on your skin. You noticed him look back at the screen tablet in his hands, then turning back to write marks along the scar.

“And it is Stark made. Wonderful. Looks like they did an absolutely great job at applying it, now haven’t they? It will play a very important part in what I have in store for later. But in the meantime,” he stood up, nodding at Bane who turned you around to face Albern who placed the tablet on the table then smiled at you, “ YA sobirayus' imet' stol'ko udovol'stviya.” (I’m going to have so much fun). You felt your skin crawl from just his gaze alone.

“Doctors!” Two other guards opened the door, letting three men in white lab coats come in holding equipment. You watched nervously as they hooked up what looked like to be a battery of some kind to some prods.

“Y/N or do you prefer Mrs. Barnes? Oh well, no matter, I just need to run a few tests if you don’t mind.” Bane stood off to the side to make sure you didn’t lash out again once the drugs wore off. The first doctor made his way towards you and reached for your face, luckily, the drugs wore off just enough so you could knee him in the balls.

“Touch me and I’ll bite your fucking nose off!” Bane punched your side causing your legs to buckle slightly. The pain wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle, you just grinned at the man on the floor. He was helped up by the other doctors. Looking like a dog with its tail between its legs. Righting yourself up, you glared at Albern the pain at your side subsiding. Little by little, you began to remember Friedrich Schmidt, the brother. The bastard you stole those files from all those years ago, the year you got shot.

“Friedrich Schmidt, oh yeah, I remember him now. He had that weird face, scar under his jaw. Stole some files from him a while back. Man was he pissed, wiped his computers clean too. Nasty thing viruses, they can do so much damage. But he had it coming, he was a sick twisted bastard who actually thought his little plan would work.” Your shoulders shake as you chuckle dryly. “Sorry if I didn’t send flowers to his funeral, never got invited.” Albern stomped towards you, grabbing your throat, cutting off your breath supply.

“ Friedrich may have been a sick, twisted bastard, but he was my brother and one of the best informants we had . He was going to change history until James Buchanan Barnes made the mistake of putting a bullet in his head.” Stars filled your vision, your lungs burning for oxygen. The cuffs digging into the skin of your wrists as you watched him bring a knife up. You struggled against his hold, biting your bottom lip as the tip of the knife sliced across your cheek, a trickle of warm blood ran down your face. Albern smiled at this and made another one at your hairline, under your jaw, across your collarbone, up along the inside of your left arm. You screamed out when he dug the knife into your shoulder.

“But now he’s dead and I am here to take his place.” He leaned closer towards you, nose centimeters from your face.

“Cut off one head, three more grow back. Hail. Hydra.” You spat at his face, smiling despite the pain radiating from the cuts, as he wiped off his face. He sighed, letting go of your neck finally, you gasped lungs heaving as they filled with oxygen. He waived his hand at Bane, who knelt down and quickly chained your ankles down with the cuffs that laid nearby. Not only could you not use your arms but now your legs were now completely useless. You thought you’d be able to handle all of this, imprisonment, bound in a creepy corner, being interrogated by the mass criminal, being tortured for information, but now you weren’t so sure. Your mind began to process just how bad a situation you were in, the shock from before vanished completely. You really wanted Bucky to find you, for him to hold you protectively in his arms, for Steve to come crashing through that door any minute, for Sam and Tony to come blasting through the ceiling, for everyone to just come save you. But they had no idea where the fuck you were, or who even had you.

You felt your stomach drop at the thought of you never being found until you were hanging on by a thread or worse….them finding your lifeless body. Your once chill and stoic exterior shattered into one full of fear, pain, and jumpy. Albern saw the drastic shift in your demeanor and smiled sickly in victory. Hands clasped behind his back, he made his way back towards you, circling around you like a predator circling its prey. He did this a few times, eyes raking over your frame as if you was a piece of meat until he stopped right behind you. He rested his chin on your shoulder, taking a deep breath, fingers tracing the surgical scars lightly. He might as well be cutting into your skin because your skin burned underneath his touch.

“Teper' vozlyublennaya  _ (now sweetheart) _ , if you behave I might be swayed enough to send a little message, but in the meantime,” he gripped your hips tightly enough to leave hand sized bruises. “I’ve got my brothers work to finish and…a new thing to play with.”

Your agonizing screams bounced off the walls, echoing down the hallway, sending chills down anyone’s spine who happened to be passing by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3  
> Comments are life :)


End file.
